In conventional shampoos, water-insoluble silicones have been widely used for the purpose of imparting a good conditioning effect to hair. However, the shampoos containing such water-insoluble silicones are still unsatisfactory in adhesion of the water-insoluble silicones to hair damaged by chemical treatments with hair coloring agents or permanent treatment agents, and there tends to arise such a problem that hair treated therewith suffers from entangling and frictional feel upon shampooing or rinsing as well as dry and rough feel after drying.
To solve the above problems, JP 10-45544A discloses a shampoo composition for hair care which is individually blended with a water-insoluble silicone having a viscosity of 100 Pa·s or less and at least one aminated silicone (hereinafter referred to as an “amino-modified silicone”). However, when the water-insoluble silicone and the amino-modified silicone are individually blended in the shampoo composition, it has been confirmed that adhesion of the water-insoluble silicone to hair is not improved, and hair treated with the shampoo composition still suffers from dry and rough feel after drying. Further, the amino-modified silicone described in JP 10-45544A contains an alkylene amine bonded to a polysiloxane side chain thereof and, therefore, exhibits a high hydrophobicity, thereby causing such a problem that frictional feel of hair upon foaming and rinsing is increased.
On the other hand, JP 2004-526806A discloses a hair treatment composition containing oil droplets obtained from a blended mixture of a water-insoluble silicone having a viscosity of at least 100,000 mm2/s as measured at 25° C. and an amino-modified silicone. The hair treatment composition is improved in adhesion of the water-insoluble silicone to hair. However, since the hair treatment composition contains the amino-modified silicone similarly to the composition of JP 10-45544A, there also arises such a problem that hair treated therewith suffers from frictional feel upon foaming and rinsing and, therefore, tends to be still insufficient in smoothness after drying.